Through the Rabbit Hole
by Lanx Borealis
Summary: Gideon Gleeful is tired of his plans for taking over Gravity Falls (and winning Mabel's heart) ending in failure. Finding a dark ritual in Journal Two, he tries to bring in help from a different universe. The result is not what he expected, at the very least. (Reverse Falls/Canon crossover)


**I've always wanted to write my own rev falls/canon crossover and here it is my Crème de la crème. also my friend helped me out w this so yeah.**

 **Slight implied Dipeon. If that doesn't bother you read on.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

Gideon cackled to himself, wringing his hands together tightly.

It had taken months. MONTHS. But he was finally ready. Ready to complete the ritual, to take over Gravity Falls. To win his sweet little marshmallow's heart.

Journal Two had spoken of some strange things- other worlds, and hinted at portals to said other worlds.

Gideon wasn't exactly sure what the techno-babble was going on about, or any of that really, but he wasn't looking to establish a true link between worlds.

No, Gideon had been more interested in the theory of different worlds- different _hims_ running about those worlds, and how with the help of… well, _himself,_ he will be able to crush the Pines family!

Well, all except Mabel of course. Sweet, sweet Mabel.

Gideon grinned to himself, dusting off the invisible dirt from his suit as he finished marking out lines of magic on the ground. He grinned to himself, and turned back to the Journal for the next bit of information he needed to finish setting everything up.

"Dang nabbit stupid LIGHT!" Giden cried out, shaking his fist at the single flickering bulb above him. He scowled, shaking his head, and squinted his piggy black eyes to try and discern the next part of the ritual.

"I have no idea what I am readin' here but I know what I am doing," Gideon said to literally no one else as he was the only one in the room.

Gideon took the $1 mirror he had gotten from the Dollar Tree and placed it in the middle of the circle he had drawn. He nearly fell onto the chalk lines and smeared it, but didn't. Backing out of the circle, Gideon flipped to the page in the Journal that had the incantation to bring someone from another universe into his, if only for enough time for them to join together and take over Gravity Falls.

(And win Mabel's heart. His sweet, sweet, Pumpernickel).

Gideon sucked in a deep breath and stood as tall as his short and stocky frame would allow him. Squinting down at the text within the musty pages, Gideon wet his lips and chanted:

"Tihs fo eceip a si etalsnart elgoog esuaceb esnes yna ekam t'nseod yllautca taht txet nital detalsnart elgoog." .

The mirror sparked with reddish-orangish-yellowish-greenish-blueish-purplish light like a rainbow and the marks on the cement ground lit up too. Wind from literally nowhere blew around him.

"My hair!" Gideon cried, clutching his hair. The light shone brighter and the wind blew faster and Gideon turned and scrambled underneath a nearby table like students back in the 1950s did during bomb drills.

A low whirring sound rang in Gideon's ears and behind his eyelids, Gideon saw white.

The mirror slurped grotesquely, and something akin to far away screaming echoed. Finally, there was a loud _POP._ Gideon could hear the screaming above the whirring, and someone hit the ground with a _SMACK._

"Ow…." A familiar and wrong voice moaned.

Gideon slowly opened his eyes, grateful that the only light that he could see was the flickering bulb. He crawled out from under the table.

There was smoke in the room, making it even harder to see than per the usual. Gideon nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the small figure curled up on the floor.

That wasn't him! It was too slender, too small, but still all too familiar. Gideon's heart rose to his throat.

"M- Mabel?" Gideon squeaked. He ran over the figure's side and grabbed her hands, pulling her up onto her feet. She was taller than him by quite a lot- looking more like an actual teenager than anything else. Gideon hugged her close, breathing in deeply. She actually did not have a smell at all besides Great Value Brand Soap, but for Gideon that was good enough for him.

"Oh, I had been trying to- to call myself from another world, but instead you are here. What a- what a beautiful surprise."

"Um. Gideon?"

Gideon threw himself from the figure with a scream. That voice wasn't Mabel's! It couldn't be! Gideon tripped over his own feet and fell back with a crash. The smoke was finally clearing and before him, under the flickering light, was none other than Dipper Pines.

"Dipper Pines! What are _you_ doing here?!" Gideon screeched. He crawled to his feet and glared at the boy with his little piggy eyes.

Dipper looked around the basement, and shrugged. "You know, it's really unfair."

"What's unfair?"

"You told me to stop summoning you via dark magic, but here you are doing the same to me! Hypocritical, much?" Dipper stuck his nose into the air, crossing his arms. "There is only so much I can take, Gideon Gleeful! Only so much heartbreak, so many tears,"

Gideon stared at Dipper. "What are you going on about? Do you- Do you know where you are? Why are you acting like that?"

Dipper glared at Gideon. "What do you mean by that?! I am at your house, obviously!"

Gideon shook his head. This was going nowhere fast.

"Okay, okay. Wait. Let's start over," Gideon said. He stared up at Dipper for a second. He was dressed a little funny to him- in soft silk blue pajamas. His curly hair was a little long and messy, and there were deep bags under his eyes.

Well. Good to see that the bags were cross-dimensional.

"I am not the Gideon of your world," Gideon started. "I summoned you here for a short amount of time with the help of Journal Two- you know the Journal, right- so you can help me take over this miserable little town!" Gideon started to cackled loudly.

Dipper yawned and stared at him. Gideon fell quiet, waiting for a response, but all Dipper did was step closer to him, taking a long look.

Time ticked on, and Gideon fidgeted nervously. He opened his mouth to demand the strange Dipper Pines before him to say _something,_ but Dipper beat him to the punch.

Dipper Pines pinched Gideon's cheek. "Awww, you're pocket sized," he cooed. "I am actually looking down at _you!"_

Gideon flushed and quickly pulled away from Dipper. "Stop that! You didn't answer anything I just said!"

Dipper dismissed Gideon with a wave of his hand. "Taking over Gravity whatever, something about the Journals, yadda yadda, whatever. You're so cute."

Before Gideon could move again, Dipper picked him up in a hug. "Aww and you're lighter than you look! Like a cloud!"

"Let go of me, Dipper Pines! And stop this foolishness!" Gideon screeched, he kicked out at Dipper and Dipper slowly let him go, placing him back down. "The only one who is allowed to touch me so- so _intimately_ is my sweet, sweet marshmallow."

Dipper shook his head and tsked. "Marshmallow? I know for a fact you can be more creative than that."

Gideon scowled. "Shush! The only Pines that is allowed to touch me is Mabel and you know that!"

Dipper broke into loud laughter. "What? What are you even talking about?! You _hate_ Mabel! And she would punch you if you touched her! What are you going on about?" Dipper's laugh slowed. "Wait. Are you in love with Mabel?"

"Of course I am!"

"But you're gay."

Gideon spluttered and his face burned crimson like an almost too ripe tomato except without the wrinkles because Gideon was still nine years old or something like that at least.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

Dipper cocked a brow. "I have a lot of evidence that discredits that statement, but okay." Dipper sat down.

"We are getting off topic." Gideon pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get back up. I told you. I summoned you to this world to help me destroy Gravity Falls!"

Dipper yawned again and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Okay." He didn't stand up.

Gideon tapped his toe in annoyance. "Well? Get up!"

"I'm tired."

"And I want to rule this town! Do as I say!"

Dipper laid down. "If you sleep in a dream, do you wake up because two negatives equal a positive, or do you just get more sleep because you are doubling the amount of sleep you are getting?"

Gideon stared at him. "What? I am not going to answer that. Wait, do you think you're dreaming?"

"What else could I be doing? Though this is a very realistic dream. I impress myself."

"I thought I told you! I summoned you here to help me! And now we have to-"

"I don't have to do anything," Dipper said. Pressing his feet against the ground, he pushed himself away from Gideon, unknowingly back towards the portal. "Besides I'm tired. And you're kinda boring me right now."

" _BORING YOU?!"_

Dipper shrugged. "Your plan is boring. Besides, after you take over Gravity Falls what will you do then?"

Gideon paused and thought very hard, which was probably difficult as he was nine. "Rule with my queen of course." He decided on.

"Then what?"

"Um…."

"See? You don't even have a plan. A course of action." Dipper kept scooting himself away. Gideon, too caught up in his thoughts, did not notice.

"You bring up a valid point. What do you think I should do?"

"Competitive battle in Pokemon."

Gideon gave Dipper a strange look, but before he could answer, Dipper made his escape through the mirror-turned-brief-portal, and disappeared.

"Wait! Come back! I need help!" Gideon cried out, but it was too late.

Dipper was gone.

 _~Fin~_

 **It's 2 am.**

 **also this was a parody if that wasn't clear. I feel like this will fly over some of yalls heads so yeah.**

 **thank you for reading i guess**


End file.
